secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Francis
Francis is Agent Epsilon's supposed son, but is actually found out later in The Unblinking Eye to be the youngest in a series of Epsilon clones. He made his first appearance in The Swarm At The Edge Of Space. He is voiced by Scott Menville. Biography In his first appearance, he seems reclusive, and not a little selfish, ignoring everyone by apparently playing a handheld video game. It later transpires that the device is in fact driving the jellyfish cryptids around the airship crazy. Francis coerces Zak Saturday into capturing one of the Jellyfish for study, but releases it later on his father's ship with the other jellyfish when he and Epsilon realize that the Jellyfish contains the control device, and is leading all of the other jellyfish after them, as Zak Saturday had planned. He remarks that Zak's file would have to be updated in light of this. Throughout the episode it seems as though Francis has little regard for Zak's life, leaving him in numerous life threatening situations. This leads to Zak asking him outright if Epsilon and he are in fact good guys, to which Francis sneeringly remarks that good and evil are predictable, whilst "grey men" are more obscure. He reappears in Paris is Melting with other agents, who he and Epsilon continually refer to as their "People". Epsilon and Francis attempt to apprehend the Saturdays along with the Secret Scientists when their parallel opposites, the Mondays, attempt to make it seem that the Saturday's are turning evil. When Zak and Komodo Monday are revealed as anti-matter doppelgangers, Epsilon's people try to halt the warping effects occurring around Paris, and initiate a cover up with the French government. At the behest of their "People", Francis and Epsilon were to "recruit" Zak in the episode ''The Unblinking Eye in which Francis would be sent with Zak to a base where he would teach and train Zak. Francis detested the idea but tried his best to uphold the order. When Zak refused, Epsilon, Francis, and the other agents chase them in quadruped walker pods, tracking him via a satellite that bore the Naga's Kur detecting artifact that Epsilon's people had stolen from Doyle. While chasing after Zak, Francis ends up in an argument about how they interact with their parents and it was revealed that Francis and Epsilon are both clones of an agent from nearly 100 years back, and that one day Francis will be the Epsilon and he will have his own "Francis" to teach. Francis says that he has no choice in the matter and must act on the order to take Zak to be trained, and that he couldn't have personal feelings about the matter since they only get in the way. Zak tells Francis that he is his own person and that no matter what people called them, "monsters" or "clones", that they were still their own people and they didn't have to be what others called them. After this Francis decides to let Zak go. This conversation hints at a possible spurred friendship or common ground between Zak and Francis. During Francis' conversation with Zak it is shown that Francis hates having to follow all the orders he's given and not getting any thanks for it. Earlier in the episode he also seems to resent the older Epsilon belittling his attempts when he took the initiative instead of following direct orders. Series Season 1= The Swarm At The Edge Of Space Paris is Melting |-| Season 2= The Unblinking Eye Notable Equipment *Sonic Collar Family *Agent Epsilon *Other Epsilon clones Quotes Trivia *It is interesting that Francis shares the name of a character in the "rough draft" of the Secret Saturdays known as "Cryptids". In it, Francis was the nine year old human mascot among a group consisting of an Okapai, Komodo, and a Megamouth shark. He was replaced with Zak Saturday when the show was revised. It is possible he is homage to that particular character. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Clones Category:Quotes Category:Villains